A Reader's Involvement
by mariXwic32
Summary: ... Well, this is great... The author is stuck in the narutoverse and YOU, the reader, are commenting and entering the story as well! Rated M, because I can't handle my language and perverted mind.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the mad one

Hi!

Reader: err... Who are-

Hi! How are you?! Wannah hear my story?

Reader: ...

So anyway-

Reader: FUCKING TELL ME WHO YOU ARE BEFORE I THROW ALL MY ELECTRONICS AWAY AND GIVE UP WITH READING FANFICS!

...

Okey...

Jesus...

Calm the fuck down...

Damn...

Reader: Now would be a good time.

Okay! Ahem!

My name is Marinette.

Reader: You again?

*pout* you're no fun...

Anyway, seeing as all my other fanfics were... Well... All part of my imagination... I now have a slight problem...

Reader: *raises eyebrow*

Yes! My dear reader! I am stuck in the Narutoverse for real!

God help me...

No...

Jashin help me...

No! Fucking Anubis help me!

Reader: So how did you get there and what happened?

Well... Now that you mention it... I'll have to actually think back seven years ago, when I was 18... Dammit...

Okay, well...

Reader: *sighs* I'm listening, pour the story on me.

Yay!

Okay, so it all started seven years ago, after I finished the Mad People series and started with the follow up.

Reader: WHAT?! You haven't even-

Shut up! I'm talkin' here! Anyway, I was sitting in my room, it was the weekend, around July, after the exams, and I was pooped from thinking too much!

So, relaxing in my room, staring off into space, I had just finished posting Mad People and was trying to find the right startup of the next series, when my dad barges into my room, barking orders about going to the flea market.

Great.

I sighed and shrugged off my bed, slipping on my sneakers, seeing as I was already dressed in my usual attire-

Reader: Baggy pants and a loose shirt?

*sweatdrop* you are such a peeve!

Reader: *sticks tongue out*

*rolls eyes* Anyway, after that, I grabbed my smokes, phones-

Reader: Phone_s_?

Yes! I have two phones! Can I fucking continue now?!

Reader: Right, yeah... Continue.

Ahem, so I grabbed my stuff and followed my dad out to the car. That's when I noticed something strange. A finger of ice seemed to run up and down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood as high as Vodacom's signal towers.

Stowing the creepy thoughts in the back of my mind, I clambered into the car and lit myself a cigarette, content with being able to get out of the house and go somewhere else except school.

The twenty minute drive from my house to the fleamarket seemed endless, well, that's thanks to the bloody taxi that crashed into a truck. Took us at least ten more minutes to get past that!

When we finnally arrived at the flea market, I could hear music blaring from the quad and some or other Afrikaans dude singing "Ek val vir jou". Great! Snotkop!

I ushered my dad inside rather rudely. "Hey! What's the deal?!"

"Snotkop en Monique, Pa! MOVE!" I barked, zooming past him to finally see one of my favorite Afrikaans singers, except Jack Parrow and Die Antwoord.

I was rather dissapointed. My father found me in the ice cream shop soon after. "And now?"

"Impersonaters, dad..." I sighed, taking a big spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Well, we can't all have what we're looking for hey?" My dad said. "Come on! You wanted that sword, right?"

Happier, I left the ice cream and ran after my father, who promised to buy me a super cool motherfuckin' sword that was as long as my arm with super cool motherfuckin' designs and shit!

R 3300 later, me happily carrying my super cool motherfuckin' sword, my dad broke and carrying my new pc box that had pink tribal flowers on it, we left the flea market. The trip back home was shorter, because I was singing merrily. I could see my father's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as I started singing along with Jack Parrow's "Cooler as Ekke".

Oh well.

Reader: Spoiled brat, you are.

Shut the fuck up! And besides, my dad had already allowed my uncle to teach me fire dancing and sword fighting long ago, so I knew how to play with sharp objects.

Reader: Are you sure you're not on drugs?

No. I only smoke weed!

Reader: Oh, makes sense.

Now, ahem.

When we arrived home, my father left me with my new pc and my super cool motherfuckin'-

Reader: How many times are you going to say that?!

As many times as I fuckingwell like, so shut up and listen, err... Read...

I sat on the floor in my room, polishing the pretty blade on my new weapon. Sure, I had lots, kunai, suriken, super bad-ass axes, but I was in love with my new super cool motherfuckin' sword!

Anyway, as I sat there, that strange feeling returned, and this time I was alert as hell, so I started packing weapons, cellphones, two cartons of cigarettes, six chocolate bars, magic items: candles, insence, gemstones, neclaces, lucky charms, and finnally a few books (six).

Reader: Yep, she's on drugs alright.

*facebooks the reader* I was talking!

Why did I pack the stuff? Oh I don't know... Maybe because there was a big red portal in the corner of my fucking room and I was going in it!

Reader: *coughs* drugs *cough*

So, after packing, grabbing my sword, I barked a goodbye to my father, telling him that there's a portal in my room and I'm going into it.

What did dad do?

"Great! Enjoy honey!"

Reader: You're dad's an asshole...

What a great father to have. My mother almost murdered him when she and my sister got back from shopping, but, what can you do? I'm the crazy, anime, manga and fanfiction obsessed bitch in that house and no one, I mean NO ONE could stop me when I go nuts. Not even the leader of the Akatsuki.

So, I jumped into the red, big-ass swirling portal with my super cool motherfuckin'-

Reader: *rolls eyes*

Sword and my backpack, which is also one of those bad-ass backpacks that don't break easily and take twenty years to break, and I fell.

Okay, it wasn't my initial plan to be falling through the sky, screaming my head off, nor was it my plan to fall into something squishy and silver haired.

Reader: Can I quickly grab a cup of coffee?

Yeah sure, hurry back!

Reader: *dissapears for a few moments and then returns* And then?

Right! So I landed into this unknown dude, my ass sticking up in the air and my face planted into his chest. When I regained my bearings, I sat up and studied the person before controlling my mind before I went all fan-girly.

"Err... Ehm..." I poked the man's face. Inner fan-girl was squealing with delight. Kakashi!

Kakashi opened his eyes. "What... What happened?"

"S-sorry about that!" I barked, jumping up. _OMFG! Must give him time to breathe!_ My mind screamed. "I kinda just fell from the sky after carelessly jumping into a red swirly portal with my backpack and super cool motherfuckin' sword."

Kakashi stared at me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before sitting up. "Okay, what?"

Sighing, I picked up my sword. "Me, jump into red swirly portal thing with backpack and sword, fall from sky, crash into person." I said, talking the closest language understandable to human, Neanderthal.

Or was that Homo Sapiens?

Reader: I'm sure you can continue in the next chapter?

Yep! I'd really like to fix my brain now...


	2. Chapter 2: Don't touch the sword!

Reader: Where did you leave off last time?

Err... Can't really remember...

Reader: Forest... Kakashi... Ring a bell?

OH FUCK! Why yes it does!

Reader: *facepalm*

Anyway, after I explained my situation to Kakashi in Homo Sapiens, I found myself staring at him as he stared at me.

My inner fan-girl was going nuts. "So..." I tried to lighten the silence. A birdie tweeted in a tree somewhere far off.

"Err...?"

"Oh sorry! I forgot! My name is Marinette!" I barked, shooting out my other hand that wasn't holding my super cool motherfuckin' sword.

Reader: And here we go again... Are you sure you don't drink LSD, sniff Cocaine, shoot Heroine up yer veins?

No, I'm not that fucked up. *rolls eyes*. Anyway, Kakashi stared at my outstretched hand before grasping it with his own. "Hatake Kakashi..." He replied.

That was it. Inner fan-girl took over and I glomped him.

Reader: *jaw drops* you are nuts...

Nah, I was just kidding.

Reader: *deadpan* yep, completely coo-coo.

Anyway, after shaking hands, Kakashi scratched his head. "Hey, can I tag along?" I questioned. "I really need somewhere to sleep, otherwhise I'll be unable to sleep with all the sugary treats that I get my hands on in the following 24 hours." I grinned.

Kakashi's single eye widened. "Okay...? Sure."

"Yippee!" And then I glomped him.

Reader: another joke?

Nope, I really glomped him, making a lot of noise that scared off several animals, even the birdie that was in the tree.

I even attracted the attention of two people who were camping a kilometer away.

Reader: Seriously?

Yep... Well, I can't say that I'm quiet, because I do make a hell lot of noise when I want to.

But oh well, after detatching myself from Kakashi, we headed off to Konoha. Kakashi soon realised that I wasn't a ninja when I tried to jump into the tree-

Reader: And let me guess, you failed?

I jumped into the tree... Not landing on a branch with my feet... I smashed into the base of the tree, creating a nice imprint.

Reader: Oh great... What next?

Get over yourself already! No, okay, I'm not a ninja. So Kakashi sighed and hoisted me onto his back with a big red mark on my fucking forehead, by backpack on my back and my super cool motherfuckin' sword in my other hand, and he jumped off.

We were quite near Konoha, so the trip only lasted about half an hour, and by then, I was drooling mentally.

Reader: *cough* drugs *cough*

When we arrived at Konoha, Kakashi set me down on my feet and went over to the gate guards to announce me. Well, Kakashi told me to stay where I was, but, being the complete nut I am, I followed him.

"Hi!" I barked, startling Kakashi and the guards Isumo and Kotetsu.

After introductions, I followed Kakashi through the town, gawping at everything. Somewhere along the way to the Hokage's tower, I stopped to poke a certain pineapple headed teenager who turned around and stared at me. Before I could even introduce myself, Kakashi grabbed my wrist, apologised to said pineapple head and dragged me along with him.

Reader: God help us... You're worse than Naruto!

Not really... Considering the fact that he's hyperactive and I'm just a nutjob with the whole toolbox missing, he's worse than me.

So, Kakashi dragged me up the stairs all the way to the Hokage's office and told me to sit in the waiting area.

Reader: You didn't, did you?

Nope! I ran in after Kakashi, knocking him off his feet as I wanted to greet the Hokage. "Hi! My name is Marinette! Nice to meet you, mam!" I barked.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Didn't I tell you... To stay outside?" Kakashi grumbled from his position on the floor.

"But I wanted to meet the nice lady!" I protested childishly.

"Kakashi! Who is this?!" Tsunade barked.

I bounced up and down.

Reader: Did you, by any chance, have sugar?

Yes! What do you think I was doing after I found out Snotkop and Monique were not really there at the flea market?

Reader: *facepalm* Great!

Anyway, I was bouncing up and down. Kakashi got up from the floor and bowed to Tsunade. "I'm really sorry, Lady Tsunade." His eye twiched as he glared at me. "She seems to be extremely..."

"Naruto-like..." Tsunade agreed. "But where did she come from?"

That's when I flew in. "I was in my room, polishing my super cool motherfuckin' sword when this big red swirly portal appeared, so I packed my things and jumped into it. After I jumped into the portal, I fell through the sky and landed on Kakashi!" I explained, bouncing up and down.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi with a questioning stare. "That's what she told me too... Except just really... Slowly..."

"Neanderthal!" I barked, pointing at Kakashi. "Neanderthal! Neanderthal!"

Reader: You probably sounded like an alarm, or a parrot.

Meh, oh well.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "And why is she here?" She questioned.

"Need. Find. Place. Sleep. Before. Sugar. Rush!" I blipped, pausing to grunt between words. I then passed out immediately.

Reader: Oh my word. So you're saying that you're a complete imbicile who gets sugar rush before falling asleep?

Yes!

Reader: Oh great! *facepalms*

So, when I woke up again, I found myself on a couch. I wasn't very hyper anymore, so I slowly got up and surveyed the area before searching for a bathroom to refresh myself, leaving my sword and my backpack in the living room.

There were only two doors in the hallway, so I went on instinct and went with the right door, because the bathroom is always on your right when you enter a hallway.

Reader: Makes sense... So then what?

Well, I entered the bathroom and started washing my face, then I undressed, and got into the shower.

But I didn't know Kakashi was in the shower.

Reader: *faceplants* SHE'S A MORON!

Shut the fuck up!

I didn't hear that the shower was on, so I just got in and turned the tap hotter. Oops... Oh well.

I learned that Kakashi was in the shower when he screamed in surprise at the super hot water and tried to turn it off, but...

Reader: *raises eyebrow* what?

But...

Reader: Is this going to take long?

Kakashi Hatake grabbed my boobie!

Reader: *faceplant* Seriously?! Boobie?!

Well... I can't call them boobs, because they're kinda small... Handfulls...

Reader: I DON'T WANNA KNOW YOUR TIT SIZE!

Right... *cough* err...

So, when Kakashi grabbed my boob instead of the tap, I screamed in shock and froze, staring at said man who looked equally shocked as he stared at me.

Then I slapped him through his face, which was maskless, and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing my clothes on the way out. I ran into the other room and dressed myself, without as much as drying myself first!

Reader: MASKLESS?! What did he look like?!

Err... I didn't see because of the steam...

Reader: GREAT!

Ahem... So after the incident, Kakashi handed me over to Iruka, because the pervert was inable to get over the fact that he grabbed my boobie!

Iruka showed me around town. We ran into some of the characters.

Reader: What happened?

Well, first, I ran into Naruto, who cocked his head to the side and started barking and yelling at his former sensei whilst pointing at me. He then noticed my sword and tried to touch it.

"No!" I barked, yanking my sword away from the blonde haired ninja's grasp. "Never touch my super cool motherfuckin' sword!" I then proceeded to whack Naruto on his head with my fist.

Iruka broke up the fight and dragged me around the town again. I continued to gawp at the many stores and eventually bribed him into buying me a few sets of ninja clothing.

Needless to say, I took my sweet time with picking, and then dressing.

Reader: Honestly?

Yes. So after I finished, I was the one dragging Iruka around, me in my new ninja attire... Nothing... I didn't get any ninja clothes...

Reader: WHAT?!

I actually took my sweet time convincing the shop owner to make some baggy pants and shirts to sell, as well as sneakers. But I did buy a super cool silver necklace!

Reader: You are officially dubbed, nuts.

Whatever, anyway, after my tour de Konoha, bumping into many familiar faces and barking greetings aloud, Iruka returned me to Kakashi, who blushed behind his mask and dissapeared into his room.

Shrugging, I plopped down on the couch, noting that it was getting dark, so I got out my phone to check the time.

Funny. The clock was still running at normal times even in the narutoverse.

Oh well. I returned my phone to my backpack and drifted off to sleep, noting the fact that Kakashi had just walked into the room when my brain switched off.

Reader: Next chapter? You only have a limited amount of words in a chapter, remember?

Well, you'll have to read on to know more then!

Reader: God help me!

Anubis dammit!


End file.
